MBT-6 Predator
The MBT-6 Predator is GDI's basic tank in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. History After re-evaluating the performance and costs of maintaining Titans as a main battle vehicle, GDI engineers designed a new tank to supplement the walker and later replace it after the Second Tiberium War. Expensive to maintain, with complex and often vulnerable legs, the Titan could also not be transported by GDI's new Ox aircraft. Hence the 65 ton Predator, which resembles a conventional battle tank, currently forms the backbone of GDI armoured corps (comparable in weight to many modern day real-world 'western' style MBT designs). Legacy Once the Scrin Invasion was defeated, the Predator remained in use until the Tiberium Control Network Conflict where its inability to deal with the Nod Separatists hit and run tactics led to a number of the tanks being retrofitted at the Battle of Waukesha. This led to the creation of the AT-22 Hunter Tank which served as a much quicker version of the Predator which merged elements of the APC design into its frame. The Wolf and other various Fourth Tiberium War vehicles are built on a Predator class chassis.Hunter Tank. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21. In-Game The Predator is GDI's Tier 1 tank appearing in the Third Tiberium War. It is GDI's basic counter-armor armored unit and is generally a good all-rounder, with good armor, a decent weapon, and average speed. Its one of the costliest T1 units around at 1100 credits, but it is also naturally one of the strongest overall as well. The Predator generally represents one of GDI's primary advantages in the early to mid game; it's easy to use, versatile, and has superiority over most other T1 units. It is effective against most armored units; any vehicle that isn't a heavy armor unit like an Avatar or Annihilator Tripod will be fairly vulnerable to it, though the Scrin equivalent, the Devourer Tank, has it beat in terms of weapons range and firepower (though the Devourer costs more and lacks a turret). Predators excel at taking down light armored vehicles, therefore commanders using them should take every opportunity to use them to pick off light vehicles, while commanders facing them should make every effort to keep their light vehicles away from them. They are slower than other T1 vehicles, however. They have noticeable superiority in straight-up fights against Nod Scorpion Tanks but cannot maneuver as quickly, are less well-suited to crushing infantry, and cost more to produce. Its main armament is a powerful 150mm cannon that can be upgraded to be more powerful with the Railguns upgrade, though by the time Railguns is available Mammoth Tanks are as well, and are likely to replace the Predator's role of being a heavy-hitter. Railguns does not improve the range or fire rate of the Predator, however. In the early game, Predators are an excellent way for GDI commanders to try and directly attack enemy assets. Any vehicle an opponent is fielding is likely not to have the firepower and flexibility of the Predator, and it has enough armor to destroy buildings while having enough speed to run from masses of rocket infantry. Against small groups of infantry it has enough armor to simply close the distance with them and safely crush them. If an opponent tries to establish an expansion base early, such as a forward refinery, Predators are ideal for taking them and any guarding units out easily and getting away before reinforcements arrive. Because at this point of the game the Railguns upgrade is not available, Predators' best way of dealing with enemy infantry is to crush them, run from them, or allow accompanying anti-infantry units to deal with them. In the early to mid game, it is important to take note that Predators are vulnerable to Devourer Tank Devourer Tank attacks. While Devourers aren't much better in terms of their all-round potential, when they charge themselves with Tiberium they gain a considerable range advantage and some major firepower advantages. A skilled Scrin foreman may simply have their Devourers move backwards while firing at advancing Predators, maintaining a range where the Predators cannot return fire. By the mid to late game Predators become the epitome of a medium unit; they are not the fastest or the slowest vehicles on the field, they are not the cheapest but also not nearly the most expensive either. They have average armor and firepower. They will beat lighter units and lose to heavier units, so they are relatively straightforward to use. A GDI Commander may prefer to use Predators in limited numbers alongside their Mammoth Tanks since Predators are faster and better suited to striking and retreating, or to perform tasks like hunting down enemy harvesters, though the Mammoths are much more suited to heavy fighting. With the Railguns upgrade in effect Predators gain even more firepower, making them a formidable ground unit, and also gain the ability to be somewhat effective at killing infantry at range. Assessment Pros * The best Tier 1 vehicle available * Deadly firepower; drastically improved with the railgun upgrade * Surprisingly light; can be carried by Ox transports * Considerably powerful alone; lethal en mass * Comparatively cheap and flexible; fast and maneuverable Cons * Nearly useless against infantry, although they can be used to crush them * Somewhat expensive for a Tier 1 vehicle * Relatively slow compared to other Tier 1 tanks * Helpless against aircraft * Outranged by many other units Quotes Idle *Predator crew, ready to roll. *Predator. *Tank division. *Loaded and ready. *Standing by. *Predator ready for battle. Moving *Predator, rollin' out. *Proceeding to target. *Area confirmed. *Heading out. *Confirmed. *Predator en route. *Move out armored division! *We hear you. Attacking *Fire zone confirmed! *Confriming target! *Engaging enemy! *Fire! *Light 'em up! *Clear a path! *Take them out! *Let's hit 'em! *Cleared for engagement! *We have their position! *Target zone confirmed! *Reload! Reload! *They're in our scope! *Targeting enemy! *We have contact! *Assault in progress! Retreating *Pull back, pull back! *Return to base! Tactics Deadly in large numbers, it's probably the most feared unit in the starting of the game. Its armor and firepower are unmatched when battling 1 to 1 against any other Tier one unit. It is a highly effective unit when combined with APCs and Missile Squads, but its damage is comparably small, regardless of whether or not it is upgraded with a Railgun, when your enemy has advanced armoured units (like the Mammoth tank, Annihilator tripod and Avatar). Predator tanks can also be crushed by large walkers; therefore, careful usage and micromanagement of the Predator is required if used to face off against Tier 3 units. Predator spams can be the most difficult tier one tank spam to stop, since GDI players relying on this tactic will likely pair Predators with Sniper teams to deal with anti-tank infantry. Development Originally, the Predator was to be outfitted with a rocket pod, similar to the ones on the Mammoth 27. For unknown reasons (presumably balance), this feature was removed. Gallery File:Predator.jpg|CNC3 teaser appearance CNCTW_Beta_Predator_Column.png|A column of early Predators Predatortank Concept.jpg|Render PredatorTank.png|The Predator tank in-game. PredatorTankRailguns.png|The Predator tank with the Railgun upgrade. PredatorTankRailgunsFiring.png|The Predator tank with the Railgun upgrade firing. Predators_Concept_1.jpg|Concept art Predators_Concept_2.jpg|Concept art Predators_Concept_3.jpg|Concept art (weaponry) Predators_Concept_4.jpg|Concept art (note the wheels rather than treads) References Category:Tanks Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal